A communication server provides access to communication facilities. For example, a communication server having a bank of modems may provide subscriber access to modems for data communication. A communication server may be associated with its own dedicated communication network, or with an existing communication network, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
As communication networks provide greater connectivity and access to information, there is an increasing demand for data communication at higher rates. One solution to provide increased data rates replaces existing twisted pair wiring with high bandwidth media, such as coaxial cables or fiber optic links. Other solutions adopt improved communication techniques using the existing hardware infrastructure. For example, digital subscriber line (XDSL) technology provides higher bandwidth data service over existing twisted pair wiring.
To deliver data service to the subscriber, a communication server may provide a dedicated or permanent connection to its communication facilities. For example, an existing communication server at a central office provides enough communication facilities to simultaneously service all PSTN subscribers. However, all telephone subscribers may not desire data service. Furthermore, the subscribers that desire data service may not simultaneously access the communication server.